The Act of Penetrating
by Kai Hoshizuki
Summary: "Seriously. I'm not joking about the penetrating thing, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname/Kai(OC) x Zero, sequel to 'Normal Conversation', rated M for smut on later chapter(s) [ON HIATUS]
**Oh my, what's this?**

 **A sequel to 'Normal Conversation'? Yes! Yes, it is!**

 **Seems like my peverted mind won't just stop at the cliffhanger of the previous one-shot. *laughs* I'll try my best in this one cause I never really did manage to write a successful smut before. _(:'**

 **Disclaimer:** **Vampire Knight ain't mine, unfortunately.**

 **Warning : OOC-ness, My attempt in smut, Grammar errors, OC appearance, Un-Betaed and maybe something else. I dunno-**

* * *

"Let me go!" The silver-haired hunter struggles under the hold of two pureblood currently pinning him down onto the soft mattress of Kaname's canopy bed. The poor silverette thought he managed to escape from both of the bloodsuckers' grasp after having a very much embarrassing- _in his part that is_ -conversation through dinner an hour ago. Kai tutted hearing such demand as he shakes his head slightly, making his dark tresses sways under such soft movement.

"That's something that we can't heed, Kiryuu-kun. Unless if you beg for me to fuck you harder, than yes, I'll _fuck_ you harder." The pureblood smirks at this, finding pure amusement in seeing Zero's horrified- _though he's blushing at this_ -face as he struggles with even more vigour. "Or if you beg for me to suck you off. And perhaps lick your ho-" Kai's continuous rambling about all the perverted stuffs he's going to do upon the silver angel are cutted off as he earn a hard jab on his side, making him accidentally bit the inside of his cheek at the sudden pain.

"You're getting really annoying with your ongoing nonsense, Hoshizuki-kun." Kaname lightly stated as he clearly ignores the other pureblood's quiet whining consists of 'How could you, Kuran-kun!' and 'It hurts!'.

Wine coloured orbs trained upon the now panting hunter underneath them. Zero's struggling getting weaker and weaker by minutes, body grown tired from trying to push both of the A class vampires away. The brunette's hold upon the hunter's wrist tighten slightly as the thought of the silverette moaning and squirming under him flashes through his mind. Kaname have to give a mental pat to himself for being able to hold himself back from pounding the ex-human hard.

"Geh. I think my inner cheek is bleeding," the vampire prince snapped out from his daze as Kai's voice interrupted his erotic thoughts. The younger pureblood bends himself forward as he brought his face closer to Kiryuu's. A smirk decorates his lips as he whispers hotly on the poor hunter's pierced ear, "Can you smell that, Kiryuu-kun? Can you smell the scent of my pure blood flowing out from the small cut?"

The silver haired hunter whimpers as the faint scent of Kai's blood does reach his sensitive nose. He can feel his eyes starts to change their colour from their normal beautiful amethyst to that of a crimson caused by bloodlust. His breath hitches as long fingers lightly trail up the pale skin underneath his white shirt. Drawing small patterns as it moves further and further up on his body, pulling the soft fabric along in its' quest.

"S- stop this-" Zero gasps out as those cold fingers tweaked his pink nipple, tracing circles around that nub. Hands clutching and unclutching as he tries yet again to free himself from under his assaulters' hold but two purebloods are just too strong for him to handle alone. A small chuckle resonates in the air. The deep and husky grumble makes silverette's body twitches slightly in anticipation of what to come. "Why should we stop when you tempt us so much with your reactions, Kiryuu-kun? " Kaname whispers seductively. Fingers trailing down from teasing the beautiful hunter's perked nipple to the hem of said ex-human's pants.

"We promise to bring you pleasure, Kiryuu-kun. A pu _reblood's promise_ ," Kai whispers against the reddening cheek, giving butterfly kisses along the soft skin. Moving lower and lower till his lips covered those tempting cherry lips. Chuckling slightly as the silverette moan into the kiss, having finally got a taste of the lingering pure blood in the dark-haired man's mouth.

"And a pureblood will never break their promise," the older pureblood continues as he pulled the hunter's pants slightly down just enough to show him the other's perfect V-line. Kissing and nipping the soft pale skin as his hand moves to give a light squeeze upon the hunter's bum that he- _they_ -will get the chance to penetrate later on. _To pound into._ To bring the silver beauty into pits of pleasure that he'll never experience before.

 _After all they have to find out whose name will Zero scream in pleasure first._

* * *

 **To be continued?**


End file.
